Lost in Aokigahara
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Bukan hal mudah untuk mencari jalan keluar bagi Sakura yang tersesat di Hutan Aokigahara. Ia diganggu oleh para Yurei dan hampir terbunuh oleh seorang maniak boneka yang diasingkan di hutan itu. Tapi seseorang datang menolongnya, siapa dia? [NON-SEX SASUSAKU AU ONE-SHOT]


**LOST IN AOKIGAHARA**

 **(** **青木ヶ原で迷子** **)**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Rating: T (15+) for disgusting scenes**

 **Prompt: #26**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Genre : Horror, Hurt/Comfort & slight Humor.**

 **Cast:**

 **Haruno Sakura as Sakura**

 **Uchiha Sasuke as Sasuke**

 **Akasuna no Sasori as Sasori**

 **Uzumaki Naruto as Naruto**

 **Hatake Kakashi as Kakashi**

 **Rock Lee as Lee**

 **Nara Shikamaru as Shikamaru**

 **Yamanaka Ino as Ino**

 **Sai as Sai**

 **Tenzou Yamato as Yamato**

 **Uzumaki Karin as Karin**

 **Suigetsu as Suigetsu**

 **Uchiha Obito as Tobi**

 **Hidan as Hidan**

 **BAGI YANG GAK SUKA HORROR SEBAIKNYA JANGAN BACA KARENA ADA BEBERAPA SCENE YANG CUKUP MENJIJIKAN UNTUK DIBACA TAPI INI GAK TERMASUK CERITA DEWASA KARENA GAK ADA KONTEN SEKS DAN KISSING DI SINI**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, Ketidakjelasan Deskripsi, Adegan Menjijikan, dll.**

 **Note: Kakashi di sini gak punya sharingan atau ditutup matanya sebelah. Aku belum pernah masuk hutan Aokigahara jadi deskripsinya seadanya aja dan maaf kalo gak sesuai.**

 **Kosa kata**

 **Yurei : Arwah penasaran**

 **Yokai : Jin**

 **Yosh! Selamat Menikmati!**

Udara dingin beberapa malam terakhir di musim panas ini cukup menusuk kulit. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang mendiami sebuah penginapan sederhana bernuansa kuno ala jaman Shinobi yang terletak di daerah barat laut kaki Gunung Fuji, tepatnya di Desa Narizawa. Siapa yang bisa bilang itu tidak cukup dingin walaupun sedang musim panas? Udara di sini mungkin bisa lebih dingin lagi ketika musim dingin tiba.

Sakura menghela nafas melepas semua kelelahannya di kasur penginapan itu, setelah hampir 5 hari ia mengikuti trip baru dari perusahaan Tour and Travel milik Ayahnya Naruto, dimana trip itu merupakan perjalanan mengitari Gunung Fuji yang diawali dari Kota Fujinomiya dengan tempat kunjungan penutupnya jatuh pada Hutan Aokigahara. Mungkin bisa dibilang mereka adalah traveller percobaan dari trip baru ini. Untunglah Naruto berhasil membujuk teman-temannya agar ikut andil mempromosikan trip lokal ini.

Besok adalah hari terakhir tour Sakura sebelum kembali ke Tokyo. Mereka harus mengunjungi Hutan Aokigahara sebagai tempat wisata penutup. Senangnya ia mendapat tour gratis di liburan musim panas tahun ini. Sambil tersenyum ia melihat foto-foto di ponselnya dengan latar belakang tempat-tempat wisata yang dekat dengan Gunung Fuji seperti Danau Yamanaka, Danau Saiko, Danau Kawaguchi, dan kuil-kuil serta cagar alam indah terdekat dari Gunung Fuji, tentu saja Gunung Fuji tidak lepas dari foto-foto itu.

"Belum tidur, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah di ambang pintu.

"Belum, aku belum mengantuk" jawab Sakura ia pun bangun dan memilih duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Siap untuk uji nyali besok, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di Hutan Aokigahara?" Sakura balik tanya.

"Ya, dimana lagi kalau bukan di sana? Kudengar orang yang bunuh diri di hutan itu semakin banyak" jawab Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa kau berani berkunjung ke sana? Kau kan takut hantu" ledek Sakura.

"Hey, asal kau tahu aku sudah 3x berkunjung ke sana" jawab Naruto, "Yah walaupun dipaksa masuk oleh Ibuku, hehehe" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ih, dasar.. kau ini" jawab Sakura sambil memukul lengan Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan hutan itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jujur keadaan hutan di sana sangat dingin dan mencekam, aura negatif di sana juga terasa sekali. Lagipula kompas, sinyal handphone dan GPS sama sekali tidak bisa berfungsi di sana karena struktur tanah di sana banyak bahan kimianya, jadi satu-satunya cara untuk pulang dengan mengikat kain di pohon setiap beberapa meter agar kita bisa pulang" jawab Naruto. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan lokasi ini yang dijadikan sebagai tempat wisata penutup, tapi yah kita lihat saja kesan teman-teman saat pulang nanti. Kau harus hati-hati, Sakura. Aura negatif di sana bisa membangkitkan hasrat bunuh diri, terutama untuk orang yang mudah stress dan sering berhalusinasi sepertimu" ujarnya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan anggap enteng hal seperti ini" ekspresi Naruto terlihat serius saat membicarakan hal ini.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku bisa menjaga diri" Sakura menenangkan _mood_ kakak angkatnya yang khawatir.

Pria berambut _spiky blonde_ itu tersenyum lega ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terlihat tidak menanggap enteng peringatannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu tidurlah, persiapkan fisikmu untuk besok, kita akan seharian mengelilingi hutan itu sekaligus berkunjung ke Gua Narusawa dan Gua Fugaku di dalam sana" ujar Naruto.

"Oke" jawab Sakura.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Jidat" Naruto beranjak pergi saat Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Kumis Kucing" jawab Sakura.

 **== Oo ==**

"Aku tidak sabar menjelajahi hutan itu" Lee terlihat begitu bersemangat sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Kakashi, pengontrol hutan dan salah satu pemandu wisata yang dipilih Ayahnya Naruto.

"Kau boleh bilang seperti itu sekarang, tapi dijamin kau akan lari terbirit-birit jika kau bertemu dengan Yurei menyeramkan di sana" ledek Shikamaru.

"Yu-Yurei? Kau bercanda, kan Shikamaru?" Seketika Ino yang mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan candaan dari setiap kalimatku, Ino?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Ino kikuk.

"Tenang saja, para Yurei tidak akan mengganggu jika kita tidak mengganggu mereka atau masuk ke kawasan teritorial mereka" Kakashi pun angkat bicara. "Di hutan itu ada kawasan terlarang yang tidak boleh dikunjungi wisatawan karena kawasan itu merupakan tempat orang-orang bunuh diri, sebaiknya kalian tidak berpisah dengan rombongan karena jika tersesat, maka akan sulit untuk kembali dan mati bunuh diri karena frustasi" lanjut Kakashi.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di pintu hutan, mereka berhenti sejenak memandang lebatnya pohon di sana. Daun-daun di sana begitu lebat bak dinding hijau yang menghalangi sinar matahari.

"Wow.. lebatnya" mata Lee yang besar semakin besar melihat lebatnya hutan.

Saat Lee sedang mengagumi lebatnya hutan itu, Sakura membaca sebuah papan motivasi

 _Hidup Anda adalah sesuatu berharga yang diberikan oleh orang tua Anda. Renungkan orang tua, saudara dan teman-teman Anda sebelum mengambil keputusan._

Begitulah isi tulisan yang dibacanya yang membuat Sakura semakin yakin jika perkataan Naruto tidak main-main.

"Aku mulai merasakan aura negatif di sini" Ino memegang tengkuknya yang terasa memanas akibat bulu kuduknya yang berdiri.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif, kita akan baik-baik saja" Sai merangkul bahu Ino dan mengelusnya sebentar sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk, perjalanan dari pintu hutan menuju Gua Fugaku dan Narusawa cukup jauh, tidak baik jika kita sampai sana di sore hari, kalian tidak ingin bertemu para Yurei di perjalanan pulang, kan?" Ujar Kakashi. "Ayo masuk" ajaknya.

"Tenang saja kawan, tidak usah takut, aku akan menghajar para Yurei nakal itu dengan pukulan semangat masa mudaku! Yeah!" Lee mengikuti Kakashi dengan langkah penuh semangat.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat teman berambut mangkoknya yang terlihat seperti anak TK yang diiming-imingi lolipop.

Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki di jalan setapak yang membelah pohon-pohon tinggi di sana, terlihat dua bilah tali yang menghalangi sebuah cabang jalan setapak tali itu terhubung dengan kertas putih bertuliskan tinta merah berbentuk huruf kanji yang mengartikan itu adalah larangan masuk bagi wisatawan.

"Hutan ini diperkirakan sudah berumur 1200 tahun dengan luas 35 kilometer persegi, struktur tanah di sini banyak mengandung unsur kimia yang mengandung medan magnetik, itulah sebabnya kompas sama sekali tidak bekerja di tempat ini" jelas Kakashi, "Kalau tidak percaya silahkan coba sendiri" lanjutnya.

Sontak mereka pun mengeluarkan kompas mereka masing-masing (kecuali Naruto), percaya atau tidak jarum kompas mereka bergerak tak menentu ke segala arah dan pasti membuat bingung penggunanya.

"Ternyata benar" gumam Ino sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sai selama perjalanan karena aura negatif yang ia rasakan begitu kuat.

"Omong-omong kenapa banyak unsur kimia di tanah hutan ini Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Lee.

"Itu efek letusan Gunung Fuji pada tahun 1707" jawab Kakashi sambil terus memimpin mereka menuju Gua Narusawa dan Gua Fugaku sambil menjelaskan hal-hal kecil tentang Hutan Aokigahara ini, "...hutan ini juga sudah menjadi tempat favorit untuk bunuh diri sejak jaman kekaisaran Jepang, hutan ini juga sering dijadikan tempat pembuangan mayat pada masa itu, tapi sekarang Pemerintah Jepang dan Para pengurus hutan ini sudah diperintahkan untuk membersihkan tulang belulang, barang-barang ataupun mayat-mayat orang yang bunuh diri dari hutan ini secara rutin agar aman untuk dikunjungi" jelas Kakashi. "Kami membangun jalur utama khusus untuk wisatawan yang ingin mengelilingi hutan luas ini, ada beberapa cabang jalur jalan setapak yang terpaksa dipasang tanda peringatan larangan demi keamanan wisatawan, jika sudah tersesat pasti sulit untuk menemukan jalan keluar dan tim SAR juga pasti sulit untuk menemukannya" jelas Kakashi.

Dijawab anggukan pemuda-pemudi yang ada dibelakangnya, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam sambil merekam perjalanan mereka dengan handycam pun ikut mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat sorotan layar di handycam-nya, "Ino, tadi Sakura di belakangmu kan?"

 **== Oo ==**

Sakura membersihkan ponselnya yang kotor, kantung celana pendeknya Sakura ternyata sobek dan membuat ponselnya menerobos jatuh, jalan yang menurun membuat arah jatuhnya ponsel itu justru menjauhi jalan setapak, dengan hati-hati dan susah payah ia turun mengambilnya, dengan susah payah pula ia naik untuk kembali ke jalan setapak itu. "Eh?" setelah membersihkan ponselnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia ditinggal oleh rombongannya. Ia melirik ke sinyal ponselnya, percaya atau tidak tanda silang merah tertera jelas di _icon_ jaringan ponselnya menandakan tidak adanya sinyal, bahkan untuk panggilan darurat.

"Haduh.. bagaimana ini?" Ia terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia pun nekat berjalan lurus terdapat dua buah warna tali kain yang terikat di sebuah pohon kecil. Ia teringat perkataan Naruto bahwa satu-satunya cara agar tidak tersesat adalah dengan memberi tanda di setiap beberapa meter. Ia mulai berpikir, "Warna tali yang mana ya yang dipakai Kakashi-sensei?" Gumamnya, sambil berpikir. "Ah ikuti saja dulu" lanjutnya. Ia pun mengikuti tali kain yang terikat di pohon setiap 30 meter sekali, namun tiba-tiba ia dibingungkan dengan cabang jalan setapak, dimana tali warna putih mengarah ke kanan dan tali warna merah mengarah ke kiri.

"Warna tali yang dipakai Kakashi-sensei tadi apa ya?" Ucapnya sambil mengingat-ingat warna kain apa yang digunakan, "Ah mungkin warna putih" ucapnya tanpa ragu, ia pun memilih belok ke kanan tanpa menyadari adanya papan penunjuk jalan yang rubuh tertimpa dahan pohon. Dan tanpa sadar pula Sakura masuk ke kawasan terlarang yang tali peringatannya terputus.

 **== Oo ==**

"Kita harus cepat, Kakashi-sensei, sebelum Sakura nekat mengambil jalan dan tersesat" Naruto terlihat tergesa-gesa dan khawatir sambil mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan di depan menuju pintu hutan. Tak lama mereka pun sampai di cabang jalan setapak dari arah kiri- yang sebelumnya diberi tanda kain merah oleh Kakashi.

Tak lama mereka sampai ke pintu hutan lebih cepat dengan setengah berlari. Saat sinyal ponsel mulai terjangkau, Kakashi pun langsung menghubungi tim SAR setempat.

"Kalian kembalilah ke penginapan, aku akan mencari Sakura bersama tim SAR, ini tanggung jawabku untuk menjaga Sakura dan kalian yang mengikuti tour percobaan ini" Naruto terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu Naruto!" Ucap Lee dengan antusias, "Aku tidak tega melihat Sakura tersesat sendirian di hutan selebat ini, aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas hal ini" lanjutnya.

"Yasudah, Shikamaru.. jika menurutmu ini merepotkan sebaiknya kau kembali ke penginapan bersama Sai dan Ino" ujar Naruto.

"Aku ikut saja, akan lebih merepotkan jika aku di penginapan sambil menenangkan Ino yang dari tadi sudah menangis seperti itu" jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Ino yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Sai.

"Baiklah, Sai. Jaga Ino ya" ujar Naruto dan dijawab oleh anggukan setuju dari Sai.

Tak lama, mobil rombongan Tim SAR terbaik pun datang ke pintu hutan. "Yo, Kakashi _-senpai_ " seorang pria berambut cokelat agak jabrik turun dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri Kakashi. "Apa benar ada gadis yang hilang di hutan ini?" Tanyanya.

"Jika aku menghubungimu berarti ini keadaan darurat, _baka_ Yamato" jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai pencariannya sebelum matahari terbenam" ujar Naruto.

 **== Oo ==**

Sementara itu, Sakura terus berjalan mengikuti tali kain putih yang terikat setiap 30 meter di depannya, namun ia terhenti ketika ia tidak lagi melihat tali putih di jalan lurus di depannya, ia berbalik dan mulai kebingungan. Apa jalan yang dilaluinya ini benar?

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat bingung dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik melihat jika tali kain itu bukan ilusi atau bagian dari halusinasinya. Namun apa daya, hal yang ia duga bukan sebuah kepastian itu justru terjadi. Tali kain putih yang ia ikuti tadi hanyalah ilusi semata.

"Ini pasti perbuatan para Yurei yang sengaja ingin membuatku mati frustasi di sini" gumamnya pelan sambil jalan kembali ke pertigaan jalan setapak itu, namun ia dikejutkan dengan adanya sosok pemuda yang baru saja mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara gantung diri di sebuah pohon tinggi yang rantingnya lumayan tebal, terlihat sebuah tambang kuning yang mencekik lehernya, darah segar menetes dari leher pria itu, tubuhnya tidak bergerak tandanya nyawa pria itu sudah melayang akibat perbuatannya sendiri, matanya tertutup namun lidahnya menjulur keluar.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya menutup mulutnya, tentu saja terkejut bukan main melihat tindakan nekat pria berseragam biru seperti seorang cleaning service itu. Jasad pria itu masih menggantung di pohon, angin kecil membuat mayat itu seperti berputar dengan keadaan yang masih menggantung.

Sakura menyipitkan mata memperhatikan wajah pria mati yang tergantung sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, mungkin saja ia mengenal pria itu. Namun tiba-tiba mata pria itu terbuka lebar tanpa pupil mata, tangannya bergerak-gerak seakan memanggil Sakura.

Sakura langsung berbalik dan berlari ketakutan tanpa menyadari bahwa ia bergerak semakin masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap di siang bolong itu.

"Huhh.. huh.." ia terengah-engah setelah beberapa kilometer berlari. "Eh?" Ia pun langsung menyadari jika ia semakin terjebak di dalam hutan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kebingungan, hanya jalan setapak yang kini ia pijaki yang masih mengarah lurus entah ke arah mana.

Sakura menghela nafas membuang rasa lelahnya, ia memanjatkan sedikit doa dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jalan setapak lurus yang ia pijak ini adalah jalan yang benar menuju jalan keluar lain selain pintu utama hutan. "Aku siap menghadapi apapun di hutan ini, asalkan aku bisa kembali ke Tokyo tanpa harus kehilangan nyawa" ucapnya optimis, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti jalan setapak itu.

Aura negatif begitu kuat ia rasakan, rasa takut semakin mendominasi hatinya ketika melihat tambang-tambang rapuh bekas orang gantung diri dengan sedikit darah kering dan lumut di sekitarnya, mungkin tim ekspedisi pembersihan hutan ini belum sepenuhnya membersihkan daerah ini walau jalan setapak sudah dibuat dengan membabat habis rerumputan liar serta menyingkirkan dahan-dahan pohon yang menumpuk.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah boneka yang tertancap di pohon dalam keadaan terbalik, paku besar yang menancap tepat di perut boneka berwajah seram itu tampak berkarat dan berlumut. Sakura mengabaikan boneka menyeramkan itu dan terus berjalan lurus, tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat, arloji kecil milik Sakura menunjukkan waktu di sana pukul 3 sore.

Ia masih punya waktu dua setengah jam untuk keluar dari hutan rimba ini sebelum matahari terbenam. Setelah beberapa kilometer ia berjalan lurus, ia pun menemukan pertigaan jalan setapak, tak perlu berpikir panjang ia memilih untuk belok kiri, beberapa meter kemudian ia menemukan pertigaan jalan setapak lagi antara lurus dan belok kiri, instingnya memilih untuk belok kiri. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda berjubah hitam yang sedang berdiri ketika ia ingin belok, pria itu terlihat misterius karena menggunakan penutup kepala dari jubahnya.

Sakura langsung melihat ke arah kaki pria berjubah itu. Syukurlah ia melihat kaki pria itu menapak di tanah tandanya orang yang dilihatnya ini bukan Yurei. "Permisi, Tuan. Saya ingin lewat" ucap Sakura dengan sopan, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya tentang jalan keluar dari hutan ini kepada pria itu namun ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk sekedar bertanya.

Pria itu tak menjawab namun ia langsung membuka jalan agar Sakura bisa lewat.

Dengan perasaan sedikit takut, Sakura berjalan melewati pria misterius itu dengan sopan, setelah agak jauh dari pria itu, ia melakukan _Ojigi_ tanda terima kasih kepada pria itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari jalan keluar. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan pria misterius itu tidak mengikutinya. Untunglah ia melihat pria itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia menghela nafas sedikit lega dengan hal itu.

Sementara pria berjubah itu berhenti sejenak setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, mata _onyx_ -nya memperhatikan punggung gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang bergerak semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan gadis itu.

"Aneh sekali, setahuku tidak ada manusia yang berani tinggal atau berkeliaran di sini selain pengurus hutan" gumam Sakura sambil terus berjalan. "Ah mungkin dia pengurus hutan" pikirnya sambil terus berjalan.

Ia melirik ke arah arlojinya, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, ia berhenti sambil menghela nafas sejenak, tersesat di hutan sendirian ternyata melelahkan lagipula udara di sini semakin dingin, Sakura tahu itu. Ia pun berhenti sejenak mengeluarkan jaket dan mantel panjang seperti jubah berwarna putih krim dengan motif garis merah muda dari ranselnya. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu, ia langsung memakainya agar tidak terlalu kedinginan.

Ia pun memakai ranselnya lagi dan melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Anda tersesat, nona?" Terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura dengan ragu pun menoleh, ia kaget bukan main melihat seorang pria berjas hitam, mendelik tajam ke arahnya dengan mata tanpa pupil, mulutnya keluar busa bercampur darah yang menetes di jasnya.

"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura langsung berlari kencang menghindari pria itu. Namun larinya terhenti karena dicegat oleh seorang wanita berpakaian seperti pegawai bank dengan leher berdarah sambil membawa pisau- berjalan mendekat ke arahnya seperti zombie.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata pria berjas itu juga berjalan mendekatinya seperti zombie, saat ia menoleh ke kanan dari balik pohon-pohon muncul Yurei-Yurei menyeramkan dengan wajah seram yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Para Yurei itu berubah wujud menjadi diri mereka sendiri saat masih hidup dengan ciri cara bunuh diri mereka, ada yang lehernya terikat kuat dengan seuntai tambang, ada yang kepalanya berlubang sambil memegang pistol, sampai yang dada berlubang- berlumuran darah dengan pisau masih tertancap di sana.

Sakura berjalan mundur ke arah kiri hingga punggungnya menempel di pohon besar di belakangnya, lidahnya terkunci tak dapat berteriak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan melihat para arwah penasaran itu mendekat ke arahnya. Akhirnya ia berjongkok ketakutan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Semoga aku hanya berhalusinasi.." gumamnya dengan gemetaran.

Tap..

Ia merasa bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang.

"KYAAAAAAAA! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Sakura teriak sekeras mungkin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" Orang yang menyentuh bahu Sakura terlihat bingung.

"KYAA! Aduh.." Sakura terkejut hingga kepalanya terbentur batang pohon saat melihat sosok pria berambut merah kini sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu kaget" ucap pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan" jawab Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Namaku Sasori, siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Sakura" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau tersesat ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya, aku terpisah dengan rombonganku, apa kau tahu kemana arah jalan keluarnya? Aku harus kembali, mereka pasti khawatir" jawab Sakura.

"Matahari sudah terbenam, sebaiknya nanti saja" ujar Sasori sambil berdiri.

"Nanti saja? Maksudmu aku harus bermalam di sini, begitu? Yang benar saja?"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak ingin diganggu para Yurei sepanjang jalan kan? Kulihat tadi kau menjerit-jerit ketakutan, kau pasti melihat para Yurei ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Perkataanmu benar juga.. tapi jika aku tidak pulang aku ingin bermalam di mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya melakukan eksperimen di sini, yah walau hanya satu minggu" jawab Sasori, "Ayo, ikut aku.." ajaknya.

Mereka pun mulai melangkah pergi. Hari semakin gelap hingga Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melihat arah jarum jam di arlojinya, ia pun merogoh ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan lampu senter.

"Senter ya? Boleh juga" ucap Sasori.

"Memangnya kau tidak butuh penerangan ya di tempat gelap seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, lagipula di tempatku penerangannya hanya beberapa buah lentera saja" jawab Sasori.

"Ooh, ya" Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita sudah sampai" tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti di depan sebuah gubuk berukuran sedang- yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu kecil, namun kayu itu tertata sangat rapi dan hampir tiada celah atau lubang.

"Susunan kayunya rapat sekali, kau pandai juga membuat rumah dari kayu, kau seorang pengrajin kayu ya?" Sakura menyentuh dinding gubuk yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya seorang pengrajin boneka, aku ke sini ingin bereksperimen untuk membuat boneka" jawab Sasori. "Masuklah, ceritanya di dalam saja" ajaknya.

Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Sasori masuk ke dalam gubuk sederhananya.

Sasori pun mengeluarkan pemantik api dari saku celananya lalu menyalakan lentera. "Duduklah di ranjangku, maaf ya aku tidak membuat kursi, hehe" ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Sakura. "Oh ya tadi kau bilang kau hanya melakukan eksperimen untuk membuat boneka di hutan ini, hutan ini terlalu menyeramkan, apa kau tidak takut? Membuat boneka kan bisa dilakukan di tempat lain" ujar Sakura.

"Aku ingin membuat boneka dari kayu-kayu di sini, kudengar sebuah mitos kita tidak boleh membawa kayu keluar dari hutan nanti para Yurei akan marah dan mengikuti kita sampai ke rumah, jadi aku membuat bonekanya di sini saja" Sasori membereskan peralatan pembuat bonekanya di meja kecil dekat ranjang itu.

"Selain kayu, bahan lain apa yang kaugunakan untuk membuat boneka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kain.. jerami dan tulang belulang mungkin.." jawab Sasori.

"Tu-tulang belulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, tulang belulang.. selain itu ada lagi" ucap Sasori masih, membelakangi Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kuceritakan.. sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, berbaringlah.. gunakan saja ranjangku, aku akan tidur di lantai" jawab Sasori.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasori" ucap Sakura, "Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, _Oyasumi_.." lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Sasori. Ia menengok ke arah Sakura sebentar lalu menyeringai, ia tertawa kecil, entah apa arti ekspresinya itu.

Tak lama ia berbalik sambil memegang sebuah tambang berwarna biru, ia mengaitkan tambang itu ke ranjang lalu mengikatkan tambang itu ke kaki, tangan dan perut Sakura. Entah apa maksud perbuatannya ini, tapi ekspresinya terlihat berubah drastis dari sebelumnya yang terlihat ramah.

"Hmhmhm.." ia bersuara seperti memendam tawanya.

Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap mendengar suara Sasori, ia pun menggerakkan tangannya namun terasa tidak bebas. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak saat melihat tangannya terikat oleh tambang. "Sa-sasori.. a-apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa aku diikat? Kau ingin berbuat macam-macam ya?!" Seru Sakura ketakutan.

"Kau gadis yang menarik, Sakura. Kau pantas kujadikan boneka manusia.. kebetulan aku belum punya boneka wanita" tangan Sasori kini memegang sebuah pisau kecil yang terlihat cukup tajam dan siap menyayat salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau gila, Sasori! Hentikan!" Teriak Sakura, ia tak bisa bergerak banyak karena tali itu mengunci gerakannya.

Sasori tiba-tiba menyilak jubah krem Sakura.

"Hentikan atau aku akan teriak!" Ancam Sakura.

"Teriak saja sekeras mungkin.. tak akan ada yang mendengarmu" jawab Sasori sambil mengasah pisaunya

Sakura menyadari betapa bodohnya ia mengancam Sasori, mana mungkin ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya di hutan seperti ini, apalagi ini di malam hari.

SRETT..

Sasori memulai operasi gilanya dengan menggoreskan pisau tajamnya ke kulit kaki Sakura bagian atas lutut. Kulitnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tentu saja Sakura hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak banyak untuk melawan Sasori. "HENTIKAN SASORI! ARRGH! TOLONG!" teriaknya dengan keras.

Pria gila berambut merah itu tak menghiraukan teriakan Sakura yang begitu keras, mata pisaunya masih berlanjut menggoreskan luka hingga hampir setengah lingkaran mengitari bagian kaki Sakura.

BRAKK..

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghancurkan pintu kayu gubuk Sasori.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

BUKK!

Dengan gerakan cepat orang itu berhasil menghajar Sasori hingga tersungkur menyenggol meja dekat ranjang yang isinya berhamburan seiringan dengan jatuhnya Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri di dekat meja itu, beberapa diantaranya bahkan berhasil melukai tubuh Sasori.

Sakura yang masih meringis kesakitan akan lukanya sempat melihat kejadian itu, ia melihat sosok pria berjubah hitam baru saja mencegah operasi gila Sasori.

Setelah melihat Sasori terkapar tak bergerak, pria itu membuka penutup kepalanya memperlihatkan rambutnya yang terlihat hitam dengan model rambut kaku aneh seperti meniru model pantat ayam.

Kurangnya cahaya di tempat itu ditambah rasa sakit di kakinya yang tak kunjung reda membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah pria bergaya rambut seperti pantat ayam itu. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah gerakannya yang begitu gesit memotong tambang-tambang yang mengikat tubuh Sakura dengan pisau yang ada. Tanpa bicara satu katapun ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan cara _bridal style_ , mengambil ransel kecil Sakura lalu membawanya pergi dari gubuk kayu itu dengan cara berlari.

Sepertinya suasana gelap itu mengganggu penglihatan pria itu hingga ia terpaksa berhenti sejenak, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon lalu menaikkan satu kakinya sambil menginjak pohon, ia menaruh kedua paha Sakura di kakinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan perih di pahanya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia menyalakan senter yang ada di kepalanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menjauh dari gubuk itu sejauh-jauhnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya memejamkan mata sambil meringis kesakitan meremas jubah hitam pria itu di bagian bahu, posisinya yang terguncang-guncang membuat lukanya bergerak-gerak menimbulkan rasa perih yang luar biasa.

Setelah beberapa kilometer pria itu membawa Sakura lari, akhirnya pria itu memperlambat langkahnya. Merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak terguncang-guncang lagi, Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat jelas wajah tampan penolongnya dengan bantuan senter yang terikat di dahi pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya pria itu angkat bicara namun kepalanya tetap mengarah lurus ke depan dan hanya mata _onyx_ -nya yang melirik ke wajah Sakura.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura. "Kau tidak lihat kakiku yang terluka?" Lanjutnya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti" Pria itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama pria itu menurunkan Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura duduk di sebuah batang pohon besar.

Sakura hanya diam, pikirannya berkelana dan trauma akan perbuatan gila Sasori yang ingin menjadikannya boneka manusia. Ia juga trauma akan perlakuan baik Sasori tadi dan mulai berpikiran negatif tentang pria yang sedang berjongkok menyalakan api unggun di hadapannya ini.

 _'Jangan-jangan dia ingin membakarku hidup-hidup dan memakanku.. ahhh tidak!'_

Batin Sakura berteriak diiringi ekspresinya yang bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang dikatakan pikirannya. Ia lihat pria itu masuk ke dalam tenda yang sudah berdiri kokoh sekitar 2 meter di depan api unggun itu, jujur Sakura baru menyadarinya jika ada tenda kecil di sana. Melihat jubah pria itu, ia teringat saat dirinya bertemu dengan sosok berjubah hitam sama seperti pria ini. Ya, tak salah lagi, itu pasti dia.

Pria itu keluar dari tendanya sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil, ia pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Jangan melamun" Ucap pria itu datar.

"Eh?" Sakura sadar dari lamunannya dan kaget ketika pria itu sudah ada di sampingnya. "A-apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Sakura sedikit bergeser.

"Kau tidak usah takut, aku bukan orang gila seperti orang yang kautemui tadi" jawab pria itu datar. "Kau ingin sembuh, kan? Luruskan kakimu" suruhnya.

"I-iya" Sakura melonjorkan kedua-kakinya, darahnya ternyata masih bercucuran di paha kirinya yang terluka.

Pria itu menyilak jubahnya hingga ke belakang bahunya lalu melepas senter dahinya. "Pengobatan ini akan terasa sangat perih, sebaiknya kau gigit ini agar kau tidak berteriak" pria itu memberikan sebuah mainan gigitan bayi yang terbuat dari karet dan berisi air kepada Sakura.

"Hah? Kaupikir aku bayi dengan memberikan mainan seperti ini?" Sakura protes.

"Sudah lakukan saja" suruh pria dengan rambut model pantat ayam itu.

"I-iya.." Sakura pun menggigit mainan itu.

Pria itu mulai membersihkan darah yang masih berceceran di sekitar luka Sakura dengan sebuah kain, setelah itu ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah wadah kecil dan sebuah plastik berisikan bubuk berwarna hijau tua, sepertinya itu ramuan obat yang terbuat dari dedaunan khusus. Ia pun memasukkan bubuk hijau itu kedalam wadah lalu mencampurnya dengan air dari botol kecil yang terkait di sabuk miliknya. Ia mengaduk ramuan itu dengan tangan. "Gigit mainan itu sekencang mungkin, usahakan jangan teriak" ujarnya, ia pun langsung menempelkan ramuan itu ke luka Sakura.

Sakura membelalakkan mata _emerald_ -nya dan menggigit mainan bayi itu sekencang mungkin, ternyata perih bukan main yang ia rasakan. Saking perihnya, tangannya bahkan dengan refleks meremas jubah hitam pria itu sekuat tenaga.

"Tahan saja, itu hanya sebentar" ujar pria itu, sepertinya ia membiarkan Sakura meremas mantel jubah pria itu di bagian bahunya.

Sakura terengah-engah ketika rasa perih yang teramat sangat itu menghilang, ternyata menahan diri untuk berteriak lebih menguras tenaga dibandingkan dengan berteriak langsung, ia pun melepas mainan itu dari gigitannya. "Huff.. huff.. tak kusangka sampai seperih ini rasanya" gumam Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang keadaannya sudah lebih baik pria itu mengambil sebuah kain perban dan langsung membalut paha Sakura yang terluka. "Semoga cepat sembuh, nona" ucapnya sambil menutup kotak obat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong dan mengobatiku, Tuan" ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke" jawab pria itu singkat.

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke" ucap Pria bernama Sasuke itu, singkat.

"Namaku Sakura" jawab Sakura, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku" dalam keadaan duduk Sakura ber- _ojigi_ sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Lalu ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah api unggun yang masih menyala di depan mereka. "Omong-omong.. kau tersesat ya?" Tanyanya.

"Yah begitulah, aku tertinggal di belakang oleh rombonganku, kau sendiri? Bukankah kau pria yang tadi sore menghadangku? Kau pengurus hutan ini bukan?" Tanya Sakura yang juga menatap api unggun.

"Ya itu aku. Tapi aku bukan pengurus hutan" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya penjual kayu bakar di Desa Narizawa" jawab Sasuke.

"Penjual kayu bakar? Jadi kau setiap hari mencari kayu di hutan ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn"

"Bukankah Sasori bilang kita tidak boleh membawa kayu dari hutan ini keluar hutan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau percaya pada maniak boneka yang gila itu?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"K-kau kenal dia?"

"Bukan hanya aku yang mengenalnya, bahkan satu desa tahu bahwa dia itu orang gila" jawab Sasuke. "Dia sengaja diasingkan ke hutan ini agar tidak kembali ke desa, kukira dia sudah mati termakan binatang buas" lanjutnya.

"Tapi dia baik padaku sebelumnya, bahkan dia-"

"Sepertinya kutukan boneka tua di pohon itu sempat menghipnotismu" ujar Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi boneka itu milik Sasori? Kutukan apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau sempat melihat boneka terbalik yang dipaku di pohon sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sempat lihat" jawab Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu siapapun yang terjebak di zona itu akan mati secepat mungkin" jawab Sasuke dengan intonasi yang serius

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "Ja-jadi kita masih ada di zona terkutuk itu?" Sakura mulai gugup, "Kau.. kau tidak seperti Sasori kan? Baik padaku karena ingin memperlakukanku dengan buruk pada akhirnya" Sakura mulai ketakutan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh.. lagipula melakukan hal seperti itu tidak ada gunanya" jawab Sasuke datar. "Kau tenang saja, kita sudah tidak di zona terkutuk itu" lanjutnya.

"Maaf aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentangmu" Sakura menunduk malu.

Pria berambut raven itu mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, "Santai saja" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Angin kecil berhembus membawa hawa dingin yang berasal dari gunung, Sakura menatap api yang masih berkobar di hadapannya, terlintas sebuah ingatan di kepalanya tentang kobaran api yang menghanguskan Ayahnya saat ia tinggal di Desa Konoha dulu, Ibunya terpaksa membawanya pindah ke Tokyo untuk bekerja dan membiayai sekolahnya. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba ibunya dipecat dari pekerjaannya yang membuat ibunya frustasi. Ia sempat bilang bahwa ia ingin berlibur ke Gunung Fuji untuk menenangkan diri, jadi ia menitipkan Sakura kepada Minato dan Kushina.

Namun saat mendengar bahwa kenalan Minato menemukan Mebuki (ibunya Sakura) meninggal gantung diri di Hutan Aokigahara ini, ia begitu terpukul. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin mengunjungi hutan terkutuk ini, hutan ini telah membunuh ibunya. Hutan ini telah membuatnya _stress_ dan ingin bunuh diri.

Tak terasa setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya sambil terus menatap kobaran api unggun di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengusap airmata itu dengan lembut, Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke, namun tatapan pupil _onyx_ Sasuke tidak menunjukkan suasana hati yang datar, tatapan _onyx_ -nya menunjukkan tanda perhatian walaupun ekspresinya datar.

"Ini Hutan Aokigahara, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, kau bisa kerasukan Yurei dan membunuh dirimu sendiri" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata, "Sasuke" panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Boleh kupinjam bahumu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura pun bergeser sedikit lalu bersandar di bahu Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Api itu mengingatkanku akan mendiang Ayahku dan hutan ini mengingatkanku akan mendiang Ibuku. Sebenarnya aku sudah sempat melupakannya, tapi.. entah mengapa aku jadi teringat lagi dua hal yang membuatku _stress_ itu" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengerti hal apa yang dibicarakan Sakura, ia hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura sebentar. "Lupakan itu semua, jika kau tidak ingin mengikuti jejak ibumu yang mati sia-sia karena putus asa. Lebih baik pikirkan apa yang harus kaulakukan ke depannya, dan jangan ikuti jalan yang dilalui ibumu dalam menyelesaikan masalah" jawabnya, mungkin ini kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih dorongannya, Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya mengelus lengan Sakura dan memberikan kenyamanan untuknya, walau hanya sebentar. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka hening, tak ada satupun yang mengangkat kata untuk berbicara. Hanya suara kobaran api unggun yang mengisi keheningan di hutan gelap yang menyeramkan itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, ternyata Sakura tertidur di bahunya dengan keadaan airmata yang mengering. Lalu ia pun mengangkat Sakura dengan cara _bridal style_ dan memindahkannya ke dalam tenda, sementara ia berjaga di luar memastikan agar para Yurei atau Yokai tidak mengganggu Sakura tidur.

 **== Oo ==**

Naruto berjalan bolak-balik di balkon penginapan, ia terlihat frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabriknya, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan kepada Orang tuanya. Ia sangat menghawatirkan Sakura, Sakura masih hidup atau tidak? apa ia baik-baik saja di sana? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Tim SAR terpaksa menunda pencarian karena mereka tidak mungkin melakukan pencarian di malam hari mengingat suhu di hutan itu sangat rendah pada malam hari.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahu Naruto, terlihat sosok gadis berambut indigo yang langsung menatap mata biru Naruto dengan serius.

"Hinata. Kau-" ucap Naruto.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Aku sudah dengar soal Sakura, kau tidak perlu membebani pikiranmu dengan bolak-balik seperti itu. Sakura bukan gadis lemah, Naruto. Dia pasti masih hidup. Pasti" ucapan Hinata terlihat begitu yakin, iris _amethyst_ -nya menatap Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Naruto" lanjutnya.

 **== Oo ==**

Kabut tebal dan hawa dingin menyelimuti keadaan Hutan Aokigahara pagi ini hingga udara dinginnya masuk ke tenda Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana. Embun dari kabut itu membuat tanah menjadi lembap dan memadamkan api unggun yang dibuat Sasuke semalam. Untunglah semalam Sasuke sempat merebus air dan memasukkannya ke termos kecil yang ia bawa di ranselnya. Di dalam tendanya, ia baru saja membuatkan teh hangat untuk Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, ia sedang menggigil kedinginan sambil memeluk salah satu lutut kakinya.

"Minumlah ini" Sasuke memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih" jawab Sakura sambil menerimanya. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke "Aku memakai tiga lapis mantel" lanjutnya.

"Ooh" jawab Sakura sambil menyeruput teh itu pelan-pelan.

Sasuke membuka kotak obat itu lagi dan mulai meracik ramuan obat itu lagi. Tanpa bicara, ia membuka perban lama di paha Sakura dan membersihkan ramuan lama di balik perbannya dan memasukkannya ke plastik khusus sampah.

Sambil menyeruput tehnya, Sakura melirik ke wajah Sasuke diam-diam. Jika dilihat-lihat, ternyata Sasuke tampan juga, walau ekspresinya datar dan terlihat tidak peduli, tatapan matanya tetap menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Ia mulai berpikir jika Sasuke benar-benar bukan orang jahat, entah apa yang membuatnya percaya, namun ia yakin itu.

Sasuke pun menempelkan ramuan herbal yang baru di luka Sakura, namun tiba-tiba..

BRUSSHH..

Cipratan air teh yang hangat mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Sudah bisa ditebak, Sakura pasti tidak sengaja menyemburkan tehnya karena rasa perih tiba-tiba menyerang lukanya.

"Ow, perih" rintih Sakura, ia pun melirik Sasuke yang masih mengobati lukanya sejenak. "Astaga, Sasuke maaf aku tidak sengaja menyemburkan teh ke wajahmu.. biar kubersihkan" Sakura merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan langsung mengusap membersihkan cipratan air teh itu.

Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan Sakura membersihkan wajahnya sambil menatap wajah cantik Sakura dari dekat. Ia tersenyum tipis setelah Sakura selesai melakukannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pengobatan luka itu.

"Maaf ya Sasuke" Sakura jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil terus membalut perban untuk menutupi luka Sakura.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja"

Sakura tersenyum, "Oh ya Sasuke, kau ingin ikut denganku ke Tokyo? Kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan lebih baik di sana" ajak Sakura.

"Hidup di kota itu keras. Terlalu mengerikan" jawab Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan pengobatannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Hidup di kota tidak semengerikan yang kaukira.." bujuk Sakura.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Sebaiknya habiskan tehmu, aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu hutan utama" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah" Sakura pun langsung menyeruput habis tehnya.

 **== Oo ==**

5 buah mobil Tim SAR tiba di pintu hutan. Naruto, Lee, Kakashi dan puluhan anggota tim lainnya turun dari mobil.

"Kita mulai pencariannya, cari sampai ke jantung hutan, pinggiran hutan hingga bagian belakang hutan.. jangan lupa beri tanda agar kalian tidak ikut tersesat!" Ujar Yamato selaku ketua tim SAR di desa itu.

"Ha'i!" Jawab seluruh anggota tim SAR, dan mereka pun mulai berpencar melakukan pencarian.

"Yamato- _sensei_ , izinkan kami ikut denganmu" ucap Lee.

"Baiklah, ayo Naruto, Lee.. Kau juga.. Hidan! Tobi! Ayo masuk kalian jangan diam saja, biar Yugito Nii dan Rin yang menunggu di sini" suruh Yamato.

Dengan terpaksa kedua orang yang dibentak Yamato itupun ikut masuk ke dalam hutan bersama Naruto dan Lee.

 **== Oo ==**

"Jangan memaksakan diri jika kau memang tidak sanggup" ujar Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak menuju ke pintu hutan.

"Aku. masih. sanggup berjalan. Sasuke.." ujar Sakura sambil berusaha berjalan dan menegakkan kakinya yang terluka dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak mau .. Merepotkanmu.. Lagi" lanjutnya sambil menahan sakit di lukanya.

"Ck. Kau ini" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan cara _bridal style_ lagi lalu membawanya berjalan.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke" rengek Sakura.

"Tidak mau"

"Turunkan!"

"Tidak"

"Turunkan akuuuu.. Sasukeee..." rengek Sakura lagi.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau menurunkanku?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam, "Karena aku tidak tega melihatmu meringis kesakitan" jawabnya.

Sakura sempat tersentak sebentar, ia melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke, ia terlihat serius dan menghawatirkan Sakura. Pipi Sakura pun mulai memanas saat menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke dan rona merah pun terlihat di pipinya. Melihat Sakura _blushing_ , Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hening dan canggung pun menyelimuti suasana selama beberapa menit. Entah mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba saja kehilangan topik pembicaraan yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang tak menentu, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa nyaman saat Sasuke membawanya seperti ini.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa begitu peduli dengan gadis berambut _pink_ yang baru dikenalnya ini. Hatinya tersentuh dan seketika merasa ia harus menolong Sakura saat Sakura menjerit dengan keras di gubuk maniak boneka itu. Ini seperti bukan dirinya yang dingin, jarang bicara, dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain, tapi.. ia menyukai hal ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa bangga dan senang bisa menolong Sakura. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya tertarik kepada gadis ini. Mungkin rambut _pink_ -nya.. ah bukan.. mungkin wajah cantiknya, ah entahlah.

"Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba kibasan tangan Sakura lewat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya, "Hn?" Jawabnya.

"Kau melamun memikirkanku ya?" Ledek Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan pipinya terasa panas, "Tidak" jawabnya dan segera memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi.

"Haha.. kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan keadaan pipi memerah seperti itu" Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang memerah.

"Ck. Kau ini" jawab Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di pipi Sakura sebentar.

Seketika pipi Sakura langsung memerah bak tomat rebus. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. Sepertinya ini cara Sasuke untuk membungkam mulut jahil Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura, "Kau bahkan terlihat lebih menggemaskan dengan pipimu yang seperti itu. Aku jadi betah melihatnya" ucapnya.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga ya" Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke. "Omong-omong.. apa tanganmu tidak pegal menggendongku seperti ini terus?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah biasa mengangkat benda-benda berat" jawab Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali jika pria tampan sepertimu berprofesi hanya sebagai penjual kayu bakar di hutan. Pergilah ke kota denganku, Sasuke. Kau akan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik di sana. Aku tahu kau tertarik, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa pergi. Apa aku benar?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pun melirik emerald Sakura sebentar lalu kembali memandang jalan lurus ke depan. "Ya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kakakku sendirian, aku sudah pernah mengajaknya ke kota, tapi ia menolaknya karena ia trauma akan kerasnya kota" jawabnya ia pun menghela nafas sejenak, "Yah kau tahu sendiri kan hubungannya kota, pekerjaan dan hutan ini? Ayahku mengalami hal yang sama seperti ibumu" lanjutnya.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tahu soal itu" seketika Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Santai saja" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 **== Oo ==**

"Demi Dewa Jashin yang Agung! Aku akan membuat 100 buah Onigiri jika pekerjaanku di tim SAR bukan lagi sebagai pembuka jalan setapak baru sambil mencari mayat di hutan ini!" Pria berambut abu-abu klimis itu terus saja mengeluh sambil terus membersihkan rumput-rumput kecil dan lumut dengan sabit khusus miliknya yang mempunyai tiga mata pisau tajam.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mayat?! Korban tersesat yang kita cari belum tentu mati~ _ttebayo!_ Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti ibu-ibu saja!" Protes Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Hidan-senpai. Menyabit rumput kan sudah keahlian senpai sejak dulu" seorang anak muda berambut hitam jabrik pun angkat bicara sambil membantu pria klimis bernama Hidan itu.

"Diam atau kusambit lehermu, Tobi!" Bentak Hidan.

"KYAAAA!" Tiba-tiba anak muda yang disebut Tobi itu berlari dan langsung melompat ke punggung Hidan, tangannya memegang leher Hidan dengan keras.

"Ehk. H-hey! Ek.k. lepaskan! Aku tercekik!" Hidan memukul-mukul tangan Tobi.

Tobi pun melonggarkan pegangannya. "Maaf Senpai" jawab Tobi.

"Ada apa, Tobi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi aku melihat siluet pria berjubah seperti sedang membawa mayat di balik kabut di sana" tunjuk Tobi ke suatu arah.

Naruto pun maju, ia melihat ke tanah dekat lokasi Tobi membersihkan dedaunan kering tadi. Ia baru sadar bahwa ada jalan setapak lain yang lebih kecil dari jalan setapak yang dibuat oleh pengurus hutan ataupun tim SAR. Itu diluar tindakan mereka tentunya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ternyata Tobi benar, samar-samar terlihat siluet seorang pria berjubah berjalan mendekat sambil membawa sebuah tubuh seperti mayat di balik kabut yang lumayan tebal itu. "Siapa itu?" Gumam Naruto, ia melangkah untuk mendekati orang itu, namun segera ditahan oleh Hidan.

"Biarkan dia mendekat, kita akan tahu siapa dia" ucap Hidan dengan ekspresi serius.

' _Ternyata pria cerewet penggila Dewa Jashin ini bisa serius juga ya'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Orang yang mereka lihat pun semakin mendekat menembus kabut tebal yang mulai menipis, setelah beberapa meter mendekat, mereka pun dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sakura.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat ada tiga orang beberapa meter di hadapannya seperti menghadangnya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil Naruto.

Sakura mendengar suara tak asing memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh, "Naruto.." ucapnya.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan membantu Sakura untuk berjalan mendekat ke orang-orang itu, ternyata ia cukup pintar membaca suasana.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura erat, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Semua orang menghawatirkanmu" ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya. "Para Yurei tidak mengganggumu kan? Bagaimana kau bisa menghilang dari rombongan?" Tanyanya lagi. "Sakura asal kau- ummp" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sakura membungkamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hentikan kecerewetanmu" jawab Sakura. "Kau tidak tahu betapa seramnya aku sendirian di dalam hutan, untung ada Sasuke yang menolongku, berterima kasihlah padanya" lanjutnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datar. "Hmm.." ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan memperhatikannya dengan baik-baik.

"Tidak usah sedekat itu, nanti kalian malah ciuman lagi" Sakura menyingkirkan wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku masih normal~ _ttebayo!"_ Bentak Naruto.

"Hihi.. maaf" Sakura hanya terkekeh.

Naruto pun ber- _ojigi_ kepada Sasuke. " _Arigatou gozaimashita_ sudah menolong adik angkatku, Sasuke- _san_ ".

Sasuke membalas ojigi Naruto, "Hn. _Douitashimasu_ " jawabnya.

"Baiklah" Hidan yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, sebaiknya kita beritahu Ketua Yamato bahwa Sakura sudah ditemukan" ujarnya.

"Wah Hidan-senpai ternyata bisa berbicara sopan ya" ucap Tobi.

Hidan hanya memutar bola matanya, sepertinya ia malas berdebat dengan bocah polos berusia 17 tahun ini. "Ayo kita keluar, kalian sudah lapar kan?" ajaknya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Yeay! Makan siang!" Tobi pun mengikuti Hidan.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku kembali mencari kayu. Sampai jumpa, Sakura" Sasuke berbalik dan hendak pergi namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Ikutlah makan siang bersama kami, Sasuke" pinta Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Ayo berangkat" ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu aku, Naruto. Luka di kakiku belum sembuh, jadi jangan cepat-cepat jalannya" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan pincang.

"Ck. Kau ini" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura. "Tak apa kan jika aku menggendongnya lagi?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Haha.. kau tidak perlu bertanya kepadaku, aku percaya padamu Sasuke, kalian memang cocok koq" jawab Naruto sambil memulai langkahnya.

Perkataan itu seketika membuat pipi Sakura dan Sasuke memerah sedikit. Tak lama mereka pun mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Ini berita bagus! Sakura jatuh cinta~ _ttebayo!"_ Teriak Naruto sambil melangkah riang seperti anak kecil.

"Hey! Awas kau Naruto!" Balas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pria kuning jabrik yang sedikit absurd itu.

 **== Oo ==**

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku ke kota, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kakakku" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak memaksa" jawab Sakura.

"Hoi! Sepuluh menit lagi, pinky!" Seru Shikamaru dari dalam mobil mini bus tour itu.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Nanas!" Jawab Sakura. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel kecil yang dibawanya, "Terimalah ini, Sasuke. Ini kenang-kenangan dariku" ia memberikan sebuah kado untuk Sasuke.

" _Arigatou.._ " Sasuke menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari seramnya hutan itu, Sasuke. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Aku senang menolongmu" jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura pun melepas pelukannya lalu melakukan _ojigi_ kepada Sasuke sedalam-dalamnya. _"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita_ , Sasuke _-kun"_ ucapnya.

Sasuke membalas _ojigi_ Sakura, " _Dou itashimashite"_ jawabnya.

Sakura pun mulai melangkah menuju mini bus itu. _"Sayounara_ , Sasuke _-kun!"_ Teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

 _"Sayounara_ , Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambil membalas lambaian tangan itu sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes karena gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta akan pergi dan entah kapan ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

 **== 1 tahun kemudian ==**

Setelah lulus kuliah Sakura memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Gunung Fuji dan memesan trip perjalanan mengelilingi Gunung Fuji dari perusahaan Minato. Kali ini ia tidak ingin diberikan tour gratis lagi dari ayah angkatnya, ia menabung untuk membayar trip itu bahkan ia membayari sahabat sekampusnya, Karin dan Suigetsu.

Kini Ia, Karin dan Suigetsu sedang mempersiapkan diri ke tempat wisata penutup, Hutan Aokigahara. Ternyata Sakura berhasil membujuk Minato agar tempat itu tidak dihapus dari daftar destinasi wisata di trip itu.

"Maaf kami membuat anda menunggu, Tuan" Sakura ber- _ojigi_ kepada _tour leader_ tripnya kali ini.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, kau tidak perlu memanggilku tuan" jawab orang itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" Tanyanya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan segera berdiri tegak setelah mendengar suaranya, ia kenal suara bariton itu, "Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung mendekap tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang tidak berubah, ia menyadari kenapa ia tidak mengenalnya karena topi dari seragam _tour leader_ itu. Ia pun melepas topi itu dari kepala Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu memakai topi itu, aku suka gaya rambut pantat ayammu" ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ Sakura. "Kau ini" ucapnya singkat.

"Cih. Dasar wanita, hobinya dandan terus" ucap Suigetsu yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari penginapan bersama Karin.

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan" jawab Karin.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berangkat" ajak Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura. _Tour leader_ kali ini tampan juga" bisik Karin.

"Haha, bisa dibilang begitu. Namanya Sasuke. Dialah orang yang menolongku saat tersesat di hutan Aokigahara" jawab Sakura.

"Wah kau beruntung, Sakura. Ayolah _booking_ dia sebelum direbut oleh orang lain" ucap Karin masih dengan suara pelan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar sahabat berambut merahnya ini mendukungnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, selamat datang di Hutan Aokigahara" Sasuke angkat bicara setelah mereka sampai di pintu hutan.

Melihat lebatnya pohon, Karin _jawdrop_ seketika, "Astaga, lebat sekali"

"Itulah mengapa hutan ini disebut lautan pohon Gunung Fuji" jelas Sasuke.

"Ini hutan tempat orang bunuh diri, kau ingat? Jika kau tidak ikut masuk kau akan diganggu para Yurei, hiiiii" ledek Suigetsu.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Karin, takut-takut.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Jangan tersesat lagi ya" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Haha.. tidak akan, Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Sasuke.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan memasuki hutan dengan santai.

 **== The End ==**


End file.
